El mañoso
by Nokaira
Summary: One-Shot. ¿Como habrá sucedido la pelea de Trunks y el mañoso? Ese sujeto no dejaba de piropear a los guerreros Z. Trunks renuncio a la pelea o simplemente lo noqueo. Gracias por leer. :)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta breve historia le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

La historia es completamente original y es de mi autoria.

* * *

**El mañoso.**

**Escrito por: Jazmin Nokaira**

-Que asco ese sujeto loco me toco- Dijo Trunks con una cara de espanto.

-Es de acuerdo a tu suerte Trunks recuerda tu mismo lo dijiste- Respondió un divertido Goten.

-Vamos chicos no es para tanto de seguro sera una batalla muy fácil para ti Trunks ya que ese sujeto no es nada fuerte- Se introdujo Goku a la conversación de ambos Semi-Saiyajins.

-Oh pero cuantos hombre guapos tenemos en este torneo- Todos los presentes pusieron una cara de espanto con un tono azul en sus respectivos rostros incluso vegeta quien se encontraba de espaldas también tembló ante esa voz asquerosa y nada femenina que los piropeaba el único que no se inmuto fue Goku quien mantuvo su ingenuidad a toda costa.

-Papa, les vine a desear que tengan buena suerte y que ganen este torneo- Dijo Gohan quien hacia acto de presencia en la plataforma donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-Si hijo, este torneo sera emocionante- Alego Goku ignorando la incomodidad de todos delante de ese tal "Mañoso".

-Oh, pero que guapo eres justo como me gustan- El Mañoso se acerco a Gohan y lo toco en el hombro. Gohan pensó en que se iba a desmayar su cara era de horror y repugnancia.

-YA voy VIDEL...- Grito soltándose del agarre del mañoso.

-Pero yo no escucho nada- Dijo inocentemente Goku.

-Adiós papa y buena suerte- Dicho esto Gohan salio corriendo.

*Poom*

-Ayayai! Gohan porque vienes corriendo- Dijo Videl frotándose la frente previsto del golpe que se acababa de dar.

-Lo siento cariño... es que hay un sujeto extraño que...- Hizo memoria y palidesio.

-¿Que? ¿es un sujeto fuerte?, Explícate Gohan- Exigió su mujer parándose del piso donde se encontraba.

-No, no es eso...- Contesto entre nerviosismo que Videl noto.

-¿Es algo grave?- Pregunto nuevamente.

-No, no es eso- Gohan dio un suspiro largo. -Es que hay un sujeto extraño entre los peleadores pero no extraño en peligro si no... Extraño ya sabes-

Videl encarno una ceja no comprendiendo del todo a lo que se refería su marido. -Extraño como ¿que?- Volvió a preguntar un poco divertida por la actitud de su marido.

-Oh, vaya aquí estas lindura-

Gohan se puso azul al escuchar esa voz nuevamente, Videl volteo su rostro para ver quien era el que le decía "Lindura" a su esposo.

-No me diste tu numero de teléfono cariño- Su melosa voz hizo que Gohan sintiera que se desmayaba.

"¿Porque a mi?" pensó.

-¿Lindura? ¿Cariño?- Adiós cordura "Que le pasa a este sujeto" pensó internamente tratando de controlar su ira.

-ES EL TURNO DEL PARTICIPANTE TRUNKS CONTRA EL MAÑOSO- La potente voz aviso a todos que el descanso había terminado y que darían inicio nuevamente al torneo de las artes marciales.

-Nos vemos mas tarde corazón debo ir a ganarle a un bombón- Dicho esto le arrojo un beso a Gohan y salio "Volando" literalmente hacia la plataforma donde Trunks su contrincante estaba listo.

Gohan se estaba sosteniendo de una pared con una mano en el corazón y otra en la boca intentando no vomitar.

-Estas bien Gohan, vamos con los demás- Videl ayudo a su marido ponerse de pie para volver junto a sus amigos y familiares.

-Mua, Mua, los amo a todos- El mañoso llego hasta la plataforma y no había parado de lanzarles besos al publico pero en especifico a los hombres quienes se dieron cuentan y se pusieron azul.

-Pero que le sucede a ese sujeto- Dende desde el lugar que estaba junto a Piccolo, Bulma, Bra, Ox, Milk, Krilin, Gohan, Marron y numero 18. Todos tenían ganas de vomitar al ver ese sujeto tan... tan extraño.

-Es asqueroso- Dijo fríamente Piccolo.

El mañoso pudo encontrar el sitio en donde se encontraba Gohan y le lanzo un beso que llego volando y se le marco en las mejillas (estilo anime).

-Que asco, creo que voy a vomi...- Y salio corriendo directo al baño.

-Trunks acaba con ese fenómeno de una buena vez- Le grito la madre de este.

-Oh, pero que guapo y galán eres, te prometo que no te lastimare, te daré muchos cariñitos- Y le lanzo un beso por enésima vez a Trunks.

-Por que a mi...- Pensó en voz alta.

-Sabes después de que termine contigo te dejare mi numero de teléfono para que salgamos y muestres tu fuerza pero no peleando ya sabes...- No lo había voceado para que todos los escucharan pero si llego a oídos de Vegeta,Goten,Goku y una Pan que no comprendía del todo.

A todos se les erizo la piel a escucharlo incluso el ingenuo de Goku.

-Pero que dice ese sujeto acaso quiere una cita con Trunks- Dijo de lo mas normal el hijo de Bardock.

-Cállate kakaroto, Trunks termina con esto de una buena vez o yo mismo subiré a esa plataforma y le daré una paliza- Dijo furiosamente con una vena en la frente.

-Oh, a mi me encantan los hombres rudo, Grrrr- El mañoso hizo un sonido de tigre con su boca y con sus manos imito a un tigre.

Vegeta se puso pálido al escucharlo. "Ese sujeto es repugnante" Pensó.

-INICIEN POR FAVOR- Se escucho la voz de Alonso por segunda vez desde que empezó el torneo.

-Te prometo que no te dolerá- Dijo con voz chillona lanzandole un puño directo al rostro.

Trunks no se movió y recibió el golpe en la cara para sorpresa del mañoso Trunks no se había movido ni si quiera unos centímetros del lugar en donde estaba parado.

-Maldito- Dijo con voz varonil agarrándose su mano inflamada y roja por el golpe.

-Con que ahora eres un hombre- Trunks no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente. A gran velocidad se le acerco al mañoso proporcionándole un golpe en el abdomen.

El mañoso sintió un gran dolor como si le hubieran trapazado el puño por el estomago, se arrodillo por el inmenso dolor, escupió varias veces sangre y su vista se nublo perdiendo el conocimiento.

...

...

-¿Donde estoy?- Susurro viendo a su alrededor unas paredes blanca.

-Se encuentra en un hospital lleva dos horas desmayado que bueno que ya reacciona- Dijo un hombre un poco alto con una bata blanca.

-¿Que me paso?- Pregunto con inercia el hombre musculoso.

-Según sus datos usted estaba participando en un concurso de artes marciales y su contrincante lo agredió fuertemente en el abdomen fue tanto el dolor que se desmayo y tuvieron que trasladarlo al hospital mas cercano- Respondió el doctor.

-Ya lo recuerdo- Dije en un tono de voz muy masculino.

-Saldré un momento una joven enfermera vendrá para revisarlo- Dicho esto el doctor salio de la habitación en donde se encontraba.

-Ya lo recuerdo todo... ese chico si que es fuerte- Se detuvo un momento inclino su cuerpo hacia delante y su gesto cambio completamente.

-Estoy enamorado...- Susurro felizmente.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Inspirada en el capitulo 14 del "Legado Familiar" de Luis Carlos.

Ustedes no han sentido curiosidad por este sujeto "El mañoso" porque desde un principio en que lo vi en la serie dije "Que rayos... es un MARICÓN." "¿Que hace un MARICÓN en Dragon Ball? ¿Acaso acara estaba bajo un efecto secundario de alguna dosis? porque realmente me sorprendí mucho; Aunque es gracioso el personaje.

Siempre quise saber quien fue el ganador aun que eso ya lose mejor dicho ¿Como sucedió esta ingeniosa pelea?

Al leer ese capitulo donde apareció el mañoso me revolvió todas esas preguntas y me decidí en hacerle un One-Shot.

Yo pienso que todo era fingido osea que su actitud de gay lo hacia por diversión por esa razón cuando en este fic Trunks lo golpea al parecer de la nada volvió su voz masculina.

"Merecido lo tiene"

No vayan a pensar que estoy en contra de los "gay" y cosas así yo respeto las aptitudes de cada ser humano.

Es solo por diversión y miren que al final se enamoro de ¿quien? pues al parecer es masoquista porque se enamoro de Trunks, jajaja.

Gracias por leer y no olviden dejarme saber sus opiniones. Besos.

**Att: Nokaira**


End file.
